A Place in the Sun
by michellemtsu
Summary: How does Brennan deal with her first Father's Day with her family? And how does Booth figure into it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hi, everyone. This is my first _Bones_ story, so please be gentle. I originally intended this as a one shot, but it got too long. I also know that Father's Day is over, but I couldn't resist. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bones_, but I'd really like to borrow David Boreanaz for the day. I promise to return him more less intact...

**Chapter One**

"How do you spend Father's Day?"

Seeley Booth looked up from his pie in surprise. His partner's question caught him completely unawares. He stared at Brennan's face for a minute watching her expectant expression fall into one of embarrassment.

"Sorry. It's none of my business. I just wondered," Brennan said softly.

_Of course,_ Booth thought. _This is Bones' first Father's Day with Max in over fifteen years. She probably has no clue what to do._ Booth covered her small hand with his larger one. He smiled warmly when Brennan looked up at him.

"Bones, it's OK. You just surprised me." Booth looked thoughtful for a second. "Last year, Parker surprised me with breakfast – cereal, he's too little for appliances – and a card he'd made himself. Then we spent the afternoon at a ball game."

"Sounds wonderful. Do you have any plans this year?"

Booth's face fell. "With everything that's happened lately, there hasn't been time to plan anything. I figured we'd wing it this year. As long as I get to spend the day with him, it doesn't really matter what we do. It's not the trappings and activities that make Father's Day important, Bones. It's spending time with your dad, letting him know that you love him."

Brennan shifted slightly in her seat. Whenever Booth extolled the virtues of social interaction, it always made her feel slightly uncomfortable and out of touch with the rest of humanity. She hadn't been part of a loving family in so long. Now her family was back in her life, largely due to the man in front of her, and Brennan found herself at a loss as to how to proceed. How do you reconnect with your long lost family? Especially when your other family – your work family – has been so recently torn asunder by betrayal? The forensics team at the Jeffersonian was still reeling from the news about Zack.

Booth, as always, seemed to read her thoughts. "Hey, Bones, I know this may not be the best Father's Day to reconnect with Max, but it's the one you've got. I'm sure he'll love whatever you come up with."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks, Booth."

"Anytime, Bones."

Later that night, Brennan sat in her apartment pretending to read one of her anthropology journals. After reading the same sentence twelve times, Brennan shut the journal with a snap. Spending time, Booth had said. Up until recently the only time Brennan had spent with Max was in the visitors' lounge of a federal penitentiary. Since Max's trial she'd only seen Max a few 

times, all of them awkward. While Max was in prison, she knew where he was; he couldn't disappear. Now that he was free there was no guarantee that the ever-nomadic Max Keenan wouldn't run off again. Brennan pushed that thought away. Max was here now and she was determined to make the most of it. Inspired, Brennan picked up the phone and called Russ.

"Hello?" said Russ's sleepy voice.

"Russ, it's me."

"Tempe? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Brennan looked at her wall clock; her face fell. "I'm sorry, Russ. I had no idea it was so late."

"It's OK, Tempe. What's up?"

"I was wondering what we should do about Father's Day," Brennan said.

"I haven't thought about it. I'm assuming this has to do with Dad."

"Yes. I thought that since this is our first Father's Day as a family we should spend it together. You, me, Dad, Amy and the girls," Brennan said uncertainly.

She could practically hear Russ's grin. "I think that's a great idea, Tempe. We should invite Booth too."

Brennan furrowed her brow. "Booth? Why Booth?"

"He's practically family, Tempe. Plus he's got a kid too. What? Does he already have plans?"

Brennan considered lying for about a nanosecond. "No, he doesn't."

"Good. Why don't you call him and see what he says?"

"OK, good night, Russ."

Brennan hung up and sighed. Why was the idea of inviting Booth so…disconcerting? Logically, Russ's suggestion made sense. Booth was a father. She had suggested a Father's Day activity. Ergo, they should invite Booth. _Maybe they'll have plans,_ Brennan thought as she dialed Booth's number.

The FBI agent picked up on the first ring. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing."

"Then why are you calling at one o'clock in the morning?"

Brennan immediately sounded apologetic. "Oh, Booth, I didn't realize it was that late. It can wait until morning."

"Nonsense, Bones. I was still awake." Awake from what he didn't say. He'd been lying awake for the last hour; the dream was still fresh in his mind. _A birthday party. Happy, smiling faces. A scream of terror that accompanied his single shot._ Booth shivered and closed his eyes.

"Booth? Did you hear a word I just said?" Brennan asked worriedly.

"Sorry, Bones. Must be more tired that I thought. What were you saying?"

Brennan sighed. "I was saying that Russ wanted me to invite you and Parker to our Father's Day get-together."

"Russ? What about you?" Booth asked suspiciously.

Brennan paused. The silence hung heavy over the line for a second. "Of course I'd like you to come. But if you have other plans…"

Booth smiled to himself. Sometimes she could just be so damn cute. "We've got no plans. What'd you have in mind?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Family gatherings haven't been a big part of my life in well…ever. Do you have any suggestions?"

Booth tapped his finger against the phone thoughtfully. "I'm assuming you're including Russ's family in the body count?"

"That would be correct."

_Let's see. Me and Parker, Bones and Max, Russ, Amy and their daughters. Eight people._ A light bulb went off. "I know just the place."

"Where?"

"Sorry, Bones, but it's a surprise." He paused. "Just have all your people at your place by seven on Sunday. Parker and I will come and pick you up."

"But, Booth…"

"No 'buts.' This is what you get for waking me in the middle of the night," Booth said jokingly.

Brennan huffed. "But you said you were already awake!"

Booth laughed. "It was a joke, Bones. Always so literal. Live a little, Bones. I'll see you on Sunday."

Booth snapped his phone shut. He couldn't wait to see the look on Brennan's face when she found out where they were going. Suddenly feeling a lot happier than he had twenty minutes ago Booth laid the phone aside, curled up and slept peacefully.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter! And to all those who out this on their story alerts! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far!

**Disclaimer:** Bones still doesn't belong to me. Sad, I know.

**Chapter Two**

Brennan stared out the window watching the countryside of south central Pennsylvania speed by. She'd spent the first hour of the trip trying to convince Booth to tell her where they were going. Nothing worked. Booth just grinned at her indulgently and turned his attention back to the road. He truly was one of the most infuriating men she'd ever known, yet she couldn't imagine her life without him. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Not that long ago, she'd actually had to live in a world where Booth was gone. She involuntarily shivered. Those two weeks that she'd believed he was dead were not anything that she wanted to relive anytime soon.

Brennan had dove headfirst into work insisting to everyone that she was fine. Looking back at it now, Brennan knew she had been far from fine. She hadn't even cried. She's lost the most important person in her life and she didn't even cry. What did that make her? _A survivor._ Booth wasn't the first person she'd lost, nor would he be the last. So she'd done what she always did: push the pain into a dark corner of her mind and concentrate on something, anything else. The alternative was unacceptable.

A yelp from behind her brought Brennan back to the present. Brennan turned in her seat and saw Parker and Hailey wrestling over Parker's portable DVD player.

"Everything alright back there?" Booth asked, peering at his son in the rearview mirror.

Parker abruptly dropped the DVD player. "Yes, Dad."

"How're you doing there, Hailey?" Brennan asked.

The little girl looked slightly bashful at being caught. "Fine." Hailey turned back to Parker. "Sorry, Parker. I didn't mean it. Friends?"

Parker grinned. "Yep." _He's so much like his father,_ Brennan thought as she faced front again.

"They seem to be getting along," Booth observed.

"Yes, it appears they have resolved their differences."

"Bones, they're seven. They just stopped fighting. They didn't find the secret to world peace."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth sighed. "It means…nevermind." He glanced into his rearview mirror. "Looks like Russ is keeping up. He's never been in this part of the country, right?"

"Not as far as I know. Why?" Brennan asked.

"No reason."

"Booth, where are we going?"

"For the twenty-ninth time, I'm not telling."

"But what if –"

Booth reached across the console and laid his hand on her knee. "What if nothing. We're going to have fun today. All of us. No bones, no murders, no…issues. I promise."

Brennan's eyes shot from his face to his hand on her knee. He'd done it again. Ever since coming back from the dead, Booth had been…more demonstrative. It was as if he was trying to reassure her that he was tangible, real. Brennan suspected it was more for Booth's benefit than her own, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

Booth withdrew his hand and turned his eyes back to the road. As the countryside grew less rural, Brennan contemplated the reason for this excursion: her family's first celebration of Father's Day in over fifteen years. Having her family back in her life was a gift. She knew that. But in many ways both Russ and Max were strangers to her. None of them were the same. Max had done horrific things to protect those he loved. Booth said that Max was an honorable man in his way. Yet there was no honor in taking a life. She knew that first hand. Still, the lonely fifteen year old girl rejoiced at Max's return. Her dad was back and it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Once again, Parker interrupted her thoughts. He had his face pressed against the glass as he yelled to his dad excitedly. "Dad, did you see the fishing boat out there?"

Booth grinned. "Yeah, I saw it, buddy."

"Is it Granpa's?"

"Nope. He fishes in the Ohio, remember? This is the Susquehanna."

"Oh." Parker sounded disappointed.

"Hey, cheer up, big guy. We're almost there."

The little boy's ears perked up at that. He and Hailey ignored their movie and began staring avidly out the window.

"We're almost where?" Brennan asked plaintively.

This time Booth actually gave her an answer. "There." He pointed at the exit sign. It read "Hershey."

Brennan looked at him quizzically. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It's the land of chocolate, Bones." When this garnered no response, Booth continued. "You're telling me you've never heard of Hershey's chocolate? That's just sad, Bones."

"I fail to see what chocolate has to do with a celebration of Father's Day."

It was Parker, not Booth, who answered her. "There it is!"

Brennan looked on the direction Parker was pointing. The skyline was dominated by a ferris wheel, several roller coasters and a few other contraptions Brennan couldn't identify. She was momentarily transported back to her family's trip to Disneyworld when she was a child. _I wonder what Dad's thinking right now?_

Booth joined the long line of cars headed for the parking lot. Brennan was surprised at how busy the place was at this time of day. She glanced at her watch: 9:45. As they drove around searching for a couple of parking spaces, Brennan glanced at the multitude of different license plates: Nebraska, California, Tennessee, Minnesota, Vermont, Pennsylvania. It appeared that nearly every state was represented. She thought again of Disneyworld and chuckled. This was going to be an interesting day.

Booth managed to find a couple of adjoining parking spaces and pulled the Tahoe into one. He killed the engine. "OK, everybody out!" Brennan realized he sounded just as excited as Parker and Hailey. It made her smile.

The four of them joined Russ, Amy, Emma and Max behind the FBI-issued SUV. "Hersheypark, huh?" Russ asked, winking at his sister.

Booth saw the look pass between the two Brennan siblings. "What? I thought it would be fun."

"And I'm sure it will be," Russ replied. "Actually, I've been meaning to bring the girls here for a long time."

"Really?' Hailey squealed.

Amy nodded. "Yep, Russ and I were talking about it just last week."

"Well, in that case, let's get this show on the road," Max said as he linked arms with his daughter.

Parker, Emma and Hailey took off running. "Hey, slow down you three!" Booth said as he tore off after them, quickly followed by Amy and Russ. As Brennan and Max followed at a more leisurely rate Brennan thought, _this is definitely going to be an interesting day._

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this so far. It really helps keep the creative juices flowing!

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I don't own _Bones_.

**Chapter Three**

Brennan simply couldn't wipe the grin off her face. Her family had only been in the park about twenty minutes and already she was having more fun than she'd had in years. This wasn't the kind of fun that came from "playing with her bones," as Booth would call it, but the kind that came from being with your loved ones, from watching them laugh and play.

"It's good to see you smile like that, Temperance," Max said in her ear.

Russ overheard him. "Yeah, who knew that walking candy could make her happy?"

Brennan scowled at her brother. Walking candy indeed. Almost as soon as the Brennan clan got through the entrance gate, the children ran for the life size candy bar characters that wandered the pavilion. Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Hershey's Chocolate Bars, Twizzlers and Hershey's Kisses were all represented. Parker and Hailey were wrestling with the Hershey Bar while Booth and Emma chased the Reese's Cups around the pavilion. Brennan smiled at how happy and carefree Booth looked. He'd once told her about the soldiers' need to reconnect with a sense of innocence after traumatic events. _Was that what he was doing now,_ she wondered.

Brennan's musings were cut short by Russ. "Come on, girls. We've got a whole lot more to see."

Parker and Hailey disentangled themselves and made their way back to the adults. Emma and Booth were right behind them, grinning broadly as they caught their breath.

"Have a nice run, Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Sure did, Bones. You should try it sometime."

"I run quite frequently, Booth. It's an excellent way to relieve stress."

Russ rolled his eyes. "Somehow I don't think that's what Booth meant, Tempe."

Amy stepped in before another argument broke out. "Everybody ready?"

Everyone nodded. The group made their way out of the pavilion and into the main park. The breeze rustled the nearby leaves gently as they passed. The sun shone brightly; it was going to be warm day. The path widened into what appeared to be the first area of rides. Brennan had just begun to take in the sights and smells when Hailey squealed.

"Carousel!"

She and her sister bolted. Parker hesitated for a second then tore after them. Russ yelled futilely for them to slow down as Max laughed.

"No sense in that, son. You and Temperance were the same way."

Russ threw a glare in his father's direction as he and Amy headed after the children. Brennan watched as Russ and Amy corralled the three rambunctious youngsters and got in line for the carousel. Russ was wagging his finger half-heartedly at them and trying to look stern.

"Telling them not to go running off again, I bet," Booth observed from Brennan's right.

Brennan looked up at him. "You think?"

"Yep, a couple more times, it'll sink in. Now what is this I hear about Bones running around an amusement park?"

Brennan blushed and looked away. Max smiled. "When the children were small, we took them to Disney World. Russ and Temperance ran here, there and everywhere. Scared Mickey Mouse half to death. Christine and I could barely keep up with them."

Booth chuckled. "How come I've never heard about this, Bones?"

The color rose higher on Brennan's cheeks. "I never thought it was relevant. That sort of thing doesn't usually come up during the course of an investigation, Booth." Suddenly, she was desperate to change the subject. "Shouldn't you be watching Parker?"

Booth feigned offense. "I am. See? He's right there on that horse next to Hailey. Amy's with them."

"Seems your boy has taken quite a shine to my granddaughter," Max interrupted.

Booth watched the pair go by again. "So it would seem."

"Wait! They're much too young –"

"Relax, Bones. It's just a school age crush." He peered at her intently. "You _have_ had one of those, right?"

Brennan's eyes widened. Again Max swooped in with information sure to embarrass her. "Oh, you remember, honey! That boy who chased you around the playground in the second grade. The knobbly knees one. What was his name?"

Brennan wanted nothing more than for the proverbial ground to open up and swallow her. "Ben," she said in a small voice. Brennan felt like she was that gangly, awkward eight-year-old again under Booth's slightly amused gaze. _Why are we even talking about this?_

"That's the one." Max didn't get to continue his thought; Russ and Amy returned with the kids.

"So? What do you want to do now?" Booth asked. "There's plenty of things right here."

"But, Dad," Parker complained, "these are all kiddie rides. I want to ride the Comet!"

"What's the Comet?" Brennan asked.

Booth pointed to the white painted roller coast tracks to the right. "That. It's one of the oldest wooden roller coasters still in operation. Everyone who comes to Hershey wants to ride the Comet."

"So what are we waiting for?" Russ asked.

Booth grinned and led the way. It was a short walk into what was called "Comet Hollow." It seemed that a large number of patrons had the same idea. The line for the Comet was already long and growing by the minute. _Dad hates this sort of thing. I can't leave him here alone._ Decision made, Brennan hung back from the group.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just wait here."

Booth rounded on her looking disappointed. "Aw, come on, Bones. You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"What? No, I'm not."

"Then why do you want to wait here?"

How do you explain your father's dislike of theme parks? Especially to the man who's just trying to make sure your family has a nice Father's Day? Brennan looked around the Hollow trying to find an excuse not to get on the roller coaster. There wasn't much there: a ride called the Wave Swinger, the infamous Tilt-a-Whirl and another roller coaster. She pointed toward the blue steel tracks.

"I'm going to get on that one."

"Which one?" Booth followed her finger. "The Superdooperlooper, huh?" Brennan nodded. Booth regarded her skeptically. "Alright, Bones, suit yourself. You coming with us, Max?"

"I think I'll stick with Temperance."

"OK, everyone meet back here when you're done." Booth and the others got in the line for the Comet.

Brennan and Max started to walk in the direction of the blue coaster. Max took his daughter's arm. "We're not really getting on that thing, are we?"

Brennan smiled knowingly. "No, Dad. I know how you hate these things. I just wanted to stay with you."

"That's sweet of you, honey. But don't let me ruin your fun. I don't need a babysitter."

Brennan highly doubted that any babysitter could keep track of Max Keenan for long. "I know. But it's Father's Day. Parker is with Booth. Russ has his girls. Can't a girl spend time with her father?"

Max smiled warmly. "Fair enough. Let's sit here and wait for them."

Max and Brennan settled on the ledge that bordered the river that ran through the park. It was slightly less noisy than the surrounding area. Father and daughter people watched for a while in amiable silence. Brennan was busy observing an African American couple and their young son when Max spoke again.

"He's a good man, you know."

Brennan looked at her father curiously. "Who?"

"Booth."

"Why are we suddenly talking about Booth?" This was not a topic she felt comfortable discussing with Max. Her feelings about Booth had become very confusing of late.

"I saw what happened at my trial, Temperance. All that man wants to do is protect you and ensure your happiness."

"I don't need Booth to protect me, Dad." She studiously ignored that "ensure your happiness" comment. That led down a long forbidden road.

"I know you don't, sweetheart. But let's face it. That man has gone above and beyond. Do you trust him?"

Brennan didn't hesitate. "Of course, he's my partner."

Max took her hand gently. "He's more than that and on some level you know that. I can tell and I barely know the man. He's your anchor, your rock. Just like you mother was for me."

Brennan pondered that. She realized that her father was right. Booth had come to mean a great deal to her in their three years as partners. He was always there no matter how crazy things around them got. Even when she tried to push him away, he'd be there gently, patiently chipping away at her walls. She trusted him with her life. The question was could she trust him with something else.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Wow, this little story had really taken off. Thanks so much to everyone that's reviewed so far. We finally get a chapter from Booth's POV. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

Seeley Booth was distracted. The reason for his distraction was easy enough to discern. It was his partner. Again. Only this time his distraction had less to do with her analytical turn of mind and more to do with the way her slightly damp clothes clung to her curves.

The day had started innocently enough. After the kids had ridden the carousel he, Russ and Amy had taken them on the Comet. Bones and Max had opted for the Superdooperlooper instead. At least that's what she'd said before everyone had split up. Booth suspected that she'd fibbed just a little. Why he had no idea. But the important thing was that she was spending time with her dad. If anyone needed father/daughter quality time it was Bones.

The group reunited next to the river. Together they headed off for the section of the park called Minetown. That's where the trouble started.

Booth was carrying Parker up on his shoulders. The boy was really getting too big for that, but at that point in time, Booth really didn't care. He liked the idea of having Parker close. As they made their way through the crowd, Parker tapped his father excitedly on the head.

"Look, Dad! I want to get on that!"

"Get on what, buddy?"

Before Parker could explain, Bones pointed. "Booth, there."

Booth followed her finger. The Flying Falcon. Of course. Booth grinned. It had been one of his favorites as a teenager. Gently he lifted Parker down and took the boy's hand. Booth turned to the group. "Anyone else? Bones?"

Russ and Emma were game. Bones hesitated. Booth prodded her arm encouragingly. "Come on, Bones. It'll be fun."

Bones smiled hesitantly. "OK."

The five of them – Russ, Emma, Bones, Parker and Booth – got in the line while Max, Amy and Hailey waited. Bones watched the ride with fascination as it took its riders up and spun them every which way. The ride went through two cycles before it was their turn. Emma and Russ got in one car while Bones, Booth and Parker got in another.

Once everyone was strapped in, the operator threw the switch and the ride lurched into motion. The cars began to spin as they rose, slowly at first and then with increasing speed. The centrifugal forces kept them glued to their seats. Booth looked down at Parker, who had his eyes squeezed shut. With a smile curving his lips, Booth looked over at Bones, who was staring at him intently. The intensity of her stare made him shiver in spite of the warmth of the day. Bones had never looked at him like that before. It was almost as if she was seeing him – truly seeing 

him – for the first time. Booth wanted to look away but couldn't. The spark he saw in her blue eyes was both exhilarating and frightening at the same time. They maintained eye contact until the ride abruptly came to a halt. When the connection was broken, Booth sucked in a ragged breath. _What the hell was that?_

Quietly, Booth, Parker and Bones exited the car and headed back to the others. Both Booth and Bones were unnaturally quiet. This was clearly not the place to examine whatever had just passed between them.

"Booth?" Max asked. "You alright?"

Booth snapped his gaze to Max. "Yeah. I'm fine." He was too preoccupied to notice the look that passed between Max and Russ. Booth tried to look anywhere but at Bones. His eyes fell on the Coal Cracker.

"Come on everybody." Booth said as he marched determinedly in the direction of the water ride.

"Isn't it a little early for water rides?" Amy asked as they all followed him.

Booth shrugged. "They don't seem to think so," he said indicating the people already in line.

"It's after noon, Amy," Russ reminded her.

"Really? It seems like we just got here."

"Come on, Mom! Let's go," Hailey said tugging on her mother's arm.

The seven of them – minus Max, who said he'd wait – got in line. Booth was careful to keep some distance between himself and Bones. His brain was frantically trying to make heads or tails of what had just happened. What had come over her? Was he imagining things? _Dammit, Seeley, there's a line. Don't go there._ He glanced at Bones, who was fussing over Emma's hair. Suddenly she looked up at him and smiled that look still in her eyes. Booth returned her smile painfully trying to pretend to be unfazed by their earlier moment. Judging by the twinkle in her eye, Booth wasn't sure he succeeded.

When it was their turn, Booth, Parker, Bones and Emma climbed into one waterborne car. Russ, Amy and Hailey got into another. As they floated along the tracks, Booth tried not to think about Bones sitting behind him. The cramped nature of the car caused her legs to press into his back. Water sluiced against the car occasionally lapping up over the edge. Booth was surprised at how little water there was when the car abruptly sliced down the hill. With his stomach now in his throat, Booth was unprepared for the huge splash that greeted then at the bottom of the hill. He and Parker were soaked. Booth's already snug shirt clung to his chest and back. Parker seemed to relish being soaked from head to toe. The boy's feet squished in his sneakers as he climbed out.

They found Max waiting by the exit. "Got a good soaking, I see," he commented.

"We sure did," Parker exclaimed as Booth ruffled his son's wet hair.

Booth kneeled down to wring out Parker's clothes while they waited for the others. Satisfied that his son was as dry as could be expected, Booth stood and saw Bones staring at him again. More precisely, she was staring at his chest. Booth unwillingly allowed his own gaze to wander down her body. Her clothes weren't as wet as his. Sitting in the front of the car, Booth had taken the brunt of the water. Still, her clothes were damp. They emphasized her curves in all the best ways. Booth wasn't blind. He knew his partner was an exceptionally beautiful woman. Normally, she was dressed tastefully and professionally in pants suits. At crime scenes she wore her jumpsuit and was often knee deep in muck. In those situations, Booth could concentrate on other things besides how beautiful she was. But now in her damp tank top and shorts her beauty was all he could think about.

Somehow Booth managed to get through lunch despite the storm raging in his head. Having Parker around helped. The kids wished their dads a happy Father's Day. Then the adults shared their favorite memories of their own dads. Booth's heart ached as he watched Bones and Max reminisce with Russ throwing in the embarrassing story. _She deserves so much more than this world can give her,_ he thought. He silently prayed that God would give him the opportunity to show her how much she meant to him.

Lunch broke up a short while later. The group gradually crossed the Pioneer Frontier section of the park. They stopped occasionally to let the children ride a few of the kiddie rides. Parker asked to ride the Sidewinder but he wasn't tall enough. Booth kneeled down and promised to bring him back next year. That seemed to cheer him up because the next thing Booth knew his son was running after Emma and Hailey to ride the mini Scrambler. Unfortunately, the little boy came back from the ride complaining of a tummy ache. _There is such a thing as too much fun._ Booth took his hand and looked around. Spotting a bench across they way, Booth turned to the others and said, "You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" Bones asked, concern crossing her features.

Booth didn't trust himself to look her in the eye. "Yeah, Bones. We'll find you."

Booth guided Parker to the empty bench. "Here ya go, buddy. Let's just sit for a minute."

Parker curled up to his father's side and closed his eyes. Father and son sat there quietly. They sat there so long that Booth thought Parker had fallen asleep. Then the little boy spoke.

"Are you mad at Bones, Dad?"

Booth looked down at Parker, startled. "No, I'm not made at her. Why would you think I was mad at her?"

"Because you haven't been talking to her," Parker said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Booth moved Parker to the bench. "Parker, I was just talking to her earlier, remember? While you, Hailey and Emma were on the rides over there." Booth wasn't telling Parker the complete truth however. He'd mostly talked to Russ. It was a lot safer than talking to Bones at the moment.

Parker didn't appear convinced. "I don't want you to be mad at her. I like her."

Booth smiled. "Me too, Parker, me too."

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** This chapter was a difficult one to write. I had to rewrite about three times, hence the lateness. Hopefully, it's worth it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Bones! Stop bugging me!

**Chapter Five**

"You ready to go, buddy?" Booth asked.

They'd been sitting there for over an hour. It was time to find the others. Booth hoped they hadn't gone far. But if they had…_that's why God invented cell phones,_ Booth thought wryly.

Parker got down of the bench and reached for his father's hand. Together they set off in search of the Brennans. Looking out over the sea of people Booth searched intently for the chestnut hair of his partner. Every time he saw a likely candidate his eyes would travel down in disappointment. It was never her; the curves were all wrong. _Hold it. When did those become so familiar to me?_ Shying away from that thought, Booth shook his head slightly to clear it. They kept walking.

Booth and Parker were passing the Fahrenheit when Parker tugged on his hand. "Dad, look."

Booth looked in the direction Parker was pointing. No Bones. Or Max, Russ, Amy or girls. Just a game. "They're not over there, Parker."

Parker looked up at Booth with exasperated eyes. "I know, Dad. I want to get one of those for Bones."

"One of what?"

Parker pointed again. Then Booth saw it: a small stuffed dolphin. Booth was well aware of Bones' love of dolphins; it was one of the things she shared with her mother. Booth smiled. _She'll love it._ He looked down at Parker. "I think she'd like that, Parker. Let's do it."

Father and son headed over to the game. It looked simple enough to Booth. Get fifteen out of twenty golf balls in the glass fish bowls. A half hour later Booth, with some help from Parker, was on his third attempt. _I used to be a sniper, for God's sake! This shouldn't be this hard,_ he thought as another golf ball bounced away. Booth groaned in frustration. He had two balls left. They needed to drop both of them or they'd have to start over.

"Dad, let me try."

Booth looked down at Parker. "I don't know, bud. We've only got two left."

"I can do it," Parker said confidently. "Please."

Booth sighed. "Alright." He handed Parker the two balls and stepped back. Parker took one of the balls and weighed it in his hand. The boy looked seriously from the ball to the waiting bowls judging the distance. Booth had rarely seen his son so determined. _Come on, Parker. You can do it._ Parker took a deep breath and tossed the ball in his hand. To Booth's surprise it went in one of the bowls cleanly.

"Great throw, Park!" Booth said as he ruffled his son's hair.

Parker tried to shrug him off. "Dad! I still have one left!"

"Right. Sorry," Booth chuckled to himself.

Parker repeated his ritual. On this throw, the ball bounced precariously up into the air before dropping into one of the bowls.

"Yes!" Parker shouted. He turned and jumping into Booth's arms. "We did it, Dad!"

Booth hugged Parker tightly. "You bet we did. Now you have to get your prize."

"What'll it be?" the proprietor asked.

"I want that one," Parker said pointing at the dolphin.

Two minutes later the Booth boys resumed their search for Bones with Parker carrying the dolphin tightly. They found the Brennans emerging from the exit of the Canyon River Rapids. Everyone was soaked, even Max.

"Bones!" Booth shouted when he spotted them. She looked around at the sound of her nickname but didn't see him through the throng. "Bones!" Booth shouted again. She still didn't spot them. "Bones!" By now people were starting to stare at him. Booth glared at one guy who was giving him an odd look. _Haven't they ever heard a nickname before?_ "Bones!"

She spotted them finally. Grinning, she waved. Booth and Parker crossed the crowded space to reach the others. The guy who'd annoyed Booth turned to his wife and muttered something about wretched nicknames. _Wretched? Bones? You've got to be kidding._ It seemed perfectly natural to Booth. She worked with bones; therefore, he called her Bones. Although admittedly, he'd come up with it just to annoy her at first. Booth had lost count of the number of times she'd protested. Gradually though it stuck. No one else called her that; only Booth. She was his Bones. The nickname that had originally been intended to wound and annoy was now said with a great deal of affection.

"Are you feeling better, Parker?" Bones asked, water dripping from her hair and clothes.

Booth swallowed. _It had to be a water ride, didn't it?_

Parker didn't notice his dad's sudden discomfort. "All better. Look what we got for you!"

Bones' eyes fell to the dolphin. Booth saw the tears well up as she reached for it. "You got this for me?"

Parker nodded emphatically. "It was my idea. Dad helped though."

"Thank you, Parker," Bones said as she drew the boy into a tight hug, the dolphin clutched in her fist. She released him with a sniff. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you all wet."

"I don't mind," Parker replied. He was grinning widely, happy that his gift was a success.

Bones stood, raising her eyes to Booth. Hugging the dolphin to her chest, she stepped over to him and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Booth," she whispered as she pulled away.

Booth's cheeks reddened. "It was nothing, Bones."

The moment was broken when Russ said, "Now that the heartwarming reunion is over, can we get some more rides in?"

"Russ!" Amy admonished.

"What? They're acting like they haven't seen each other in ten years! It's ridiculous."

Amy smacked Russ on the arm. "Don't start, Russ."

"OK, OK, geez."

Booth cleared his throat. "So what do you want to do now?"

"We were just about to get on the Wildcat," Russ informed him.

"Sounds good to me."

The eight of them wove through the crowd to the entrance to the Wildcat. Everyone started to file in when Max tapped Booth on the shoulder. "Booth, could I have a word?"

"Can it wait?"

"Not really. Do you mind?"

Mind? Of course he minded. But Booth decided it was better to remain on Max Keenan's good side, for Bones' sake anyway.

"Bones? Could you keep an eye on Parker?"

"Sure. Here, hold Aeneas for me." She handed him her dolphin.

"Aeneas? You named your stuffed dolphin?"

Bones rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna take him or not?"

"Give it here." Booth took the dolphin and followed Max over toward an empty bench.

"Are you thirsty?" Max asked. Booth nodded. "I'll be right back."

Booth settled himself on the bench and waited. A few minutes later Max was back. The older man handed Booth a beer as he sat down.

"Thanks, Max."

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their beer. Then Booth turned to Max. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Max sat his drink between his legs. "You're in love with my daughter."

Booth nearly choked on his beer. _"What?"_

"You're in love with Temperance," Max said calmly.

After s few seconds of shocked silence, Booth found his voice. "Where did that come from?"

"Please. It's obvious to anyone who sees you two together. I've seen the way you look at her."

"And what way is that?"

Max smiled. "Like she's the most precious thing in the world."

"She's my partner. Of course she's important to me."

Max didn't look convinced. "You took a bullet for her, son."

"I'm a former Ranger and an FBI agent. I'm trained to take bullets for people," Booth said defensively.

"That may be." Max paused, sizing him up. "Would you do it again?"

"Yes," Booth said without hesitation.

"Then my point stands."

Booth contemplated that. He knew that he'd give his life to keep her safe. But he also knew that desire didn't stem from his training. It came from her. Booth shook his head. "There's a line."

Max look at him confused. "A line? What line?"

"People who work together in high risk situations can't get involved. It's a line that can't be crossed."

"Why?"

That, of course, was the sixty-four thousand dollar question. What did he impose that line? Why did it exist? It dawned on him in a rush. "For protection."

Max didn't miss a beat. "Protection for whom? Temperance? Or you?"

"I don't know. Her. Me. Does it matter? I can't cross it even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

Booth remained silent. The truth was he didn't know and it scared him to death.

Max took a swig of his drink. "I think I know. You're afraid that Temperance doesn't feel the same way about you that you do about her. You're wrong about that, you know."

Booth looked at Max in astonishment. _There's no way. No way. If I'd have thought for a second it was possible… then to hell with the line._ "No way. I'd know. I _know_ her."

Max sighed. "She's terrified. Just like you. That's mostly my fault, I know. She's gotten good at walling her emotions off. But that doesn't mean she doesn't feel them. This isn't something she can quantify in her lab and it's scary." Max paused. "I saw her after you were shot. Trust me, she's every bit in love with you as you are with her."

Booth closed his eyes and sighed. If Max was telling the truth then he had two choices: keep the status quo or confront this head on. The first was familiar and comfortable. The second scared him to death. "What should I do?"

"I don't know, but if it were me…I'd take a chance."

_To be continued…_


End file.
